Madame Leota
Madame Leota is a ghostly character from the Haunted Mansion franchise. Originally conceived as a character to be featured in The Haunted Mansion, Leota's character has been expanded, to be featured in multiple Disney attractions, as well as a feature film. She was originally portrayed by Leota Toombs (whom she was named after) while Eleanor Audley voiced her. Background Personality Madame Leota is generally surrounded by mystery. Her motives tend to be vague, though a lot of interpretations tend to lean toward her being good or at least a neutral force. She generally favors speaking in rhyme as her incantations seem to be based around it. Character Biography Although the majority of Leota's origins remain a mystery, what is known about her past varies from park to park. Disneyland In Disneyland, Madame Leota's Vardo can be found outside of the mansion with the cart advertising Leota for having been a medium, psychic, palm-reader, potion brewer, clairvoyant, and an oracle. This added with the setting of New Orleans Square tells us that Disneyland's Leota was a (likely Romani) street magician during the 19th century. Walt Disney World Disney World's Leota's backstory is greatly expanded by the shop Memento Mori. The gift shop details how Leota was originally a witch living in the town of Salem, Massachusetts during the 1690s until she inadvertently caused the notorious Salem Witch Trials and was forced to flee the state, relocating to a village in Hudson River Valley, New York. In this village, Leota opened a store called "Memento Mori Curios and Curiosities" which sold supernatural relics, potions, and offered "spirit photography". Through unknown events, Leota became such close friends with the wealthy Gracey Family which lived in the village's large mansion, that upon Leota's death she was buried in the Gracey Family Plot. Phantom Manor Leota's backstory in Phantom Manor is currently unknown but what is known from a poster hung up during 2018 renovations is that Leota was a medium and fortune-teller who likely operated in the town of Thunder Mesa during the mid 19th century. Powers and abilities *'Mediumship': The ability to contact someone who is deceased. Madame Leota has displayed this ability while conducting séances. Film and Television Appearances ''The Haunted Mansion Madame Leota appears as a clairvoyant gypsy spirit, in the 2003 film, portrayed by Jennifer Tilly. Unlike many residents of the mansion, she isn't a trapped ghost, but a spirit encased within a crystal ball. Unlike the ride, she is surrounded by a green mist instead of a clear mist. While wondering the mansion, Jim Evers (played by Eddie Murphy) finds his way to a room occupied by Leota and asks for her help in leaving. In response Leota forces him onto a seat and levitates him off the ground, warning him of the curse that's placed within the mansion, and how he must break it, in order to save his family. When Jim falls to the ground, Leota uses her powers to enchant magical instruments into chasing him. When Jim learns of the dangers his wife is in, he, along with his children, Ezra and Emma, return to Madame Leota, to seek help. She shows Master Gracey's interactions with Jim's wife Sara, who he believes, to be the reincarnate of his departed lost love, Elizabeth. While Leota confirms Elizabeth to be present within the mansion, she clarifies that not everything is as straightforward, as it appears to be. She informs them that in order for the curse to be lifted, the truth must be known, all of which can be revealed by a key located in a mysterious unnamed black crypt. After everyone leaves to find it, Ramsley arrives and uses Leota's crystal ball to spy on Jim and his family. They eventually return with possession of the key, but she informs Jim its purpose is to unlock a chest, rather than a door, to his irritation. He lifts Leota from her stand, despite her protests, and the six of them, manage to find the chest, where she tells Jim to find a red object. After rummaging, he comes across a letter and learns Elizabeth wanted to marry Gracey but was killed. Upon this discovery, Ramsley arrives, and reveals his true nature, as her murderer, before expelling Jim from the estate. As a defeated Jim gives up, Leota appears before him, and with words of motivation, the pair successfully manage to reenter the mansion. While Jim leaves to rescue his family, he leaves Leota in the car, waiting. After breaking the curse, Jim and family leave and decide to take Leota with them. After prophesying their ever-lasting happiness, Megan complains that Leota won't shut up. A post-credits scene has Leota reciting what the bride says at the end of the ride, eerily telling the audience to hurry back and reminding them to bring their death certificates. Once Upon a Time Madame Leota first appears in the season seven episode "Secret Garden", and a recruit of the Coven of the Eight. She is portrayed by Suzy Joachim. Once one of the most powerful witches of all the realms, Leota died (or was killed), and lost her physical form, but her spirit was entrapped within a crystal ball before she could move to the Other Side. Gothel eventually finds her, and chooses her, to join the Coven of the Eight. In an attempt to resurrect Leota, Gothel lures Robin to Memento Mori, a curio shop, frequented by witches and wizards, in order to use her as a sacrifice, for Leota's resurrection. While the medium is attempting to perform a séance with Gothel, they are interrupted by Zelena and Hook, who wish to find Robin. The pair demand for her whereabouts, so they can leave, but Leota eliminates their means of escaping, by removing all windows and doors, in response to Hook's threats, before attacking him with a blast. When the two leave, Gothel begins the ritual, before Zelena and Hook return. Zelena volunteers herself as a sacrifice but before Leota can be restored to her living state, she is thwarted by Robin, who prevents the ritual from being completed, by disarming Gothel from the Resurrection Amulet with an arrow. Outnumbered, Leota and Gothel disappear. Madame Leota's status past this point is uncertain and it is unclear if Mother Gothel managed to resurrect her and ultimately initiate her into the Coven of the Eight. Printed material [[The Haunted Mansion (comic book)|''The Haunted Mansion comics]] In the Slave Labor Graphics Haunted Mansion comic book, Madame Leota is unaware that she has died. She first came to the house as a mortal, that fell in love with William Gracey, who had hired her for assistance with the ghosts that haunted his new home. Her advances shot down as Gracey was in love with another, Leota set a plan in motion to call more spirits in to spite Gracey, including the captain that Gracey murdered when starting his pirate career. Furthermore, a curse was placed onto the house that a terrible thing would happen when the Mansion was occupied by a thousand ghosts. In the middle of her incantations to bring more spirits in, Gracey killed her by snapping her neck, having already discovered her hand in the death of his bride. Leota's spirit would inhabit her crystal ball, unaware of what had happened. Gracey then proceeded to hang himself in the stretching room. With Leota continuing her seance as a ghost, it amplified the effect, calling spirits from around the globe. ''Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion Leota appears as a supporting character. She catalyzes the events of the story by summoning Danny Crowe to the Mansion by claiming his grandfather's spirit is trapped with the other imprisoned souls by the Sea Captain. To help Danny, Leota provides him with the ability to see the ghost themselves. However, she is forced by the Captain to admit Danny's grandfather is not at the mansion; Leota is then shattered after. Leota regenerates after the Captain is defeated, where she shows Danny that his actions have given the ghosts their freedom back. Leota chooses to stay at the mansion but is shown to still communicate with Danny. Kingdom Keepers Madame Leota appears in "The Insider" (where her full story is told to Maybeck by Charlene), in two different forms. Coming from the Haunted Mansion attraction she resides in the basement and is most likely its ruler. Madame Leota was in love with Master Gracey and killed Constance, his blond bride, hoping that Gracey would love her once Constance was gone. Leota's plan backfired and Gracey committed suicide. Leota was later rumored to have died of old age. She attacks Charlene and Maybeck until they show her her reflection, which gets rid of her since she hates being reminded of what she did and what she's become. She scared patrons during park hours but was tasered and left badly burnt. Video games Epic Mickey Under the name Madame Leona, the character appears in Lonesome Manor's Library. She is upset at one of the Lonesome Ghosts for not returning a book of hers. Mickey can assist the ghost when visiting Bog Easy by getting the book for her before heading off to the Manor. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Leota appears in the Haunted Mansion mini-game, taking on a more sinister-looking appearance and playing a more antagonistic role. The Haunted Mansion Madame Leota helps the main character, Zeke Holloway, on his mission to save the mansion from the darkness that has fallen over it. She is one of the few ghosts who rebelled against the antagonist, Atticus Thorn, and, in turn, he imprisoned her in her crystal ball. In the opening sequence of the game, she gives Zeke the Beacon of Souls, his only weapon against evil spirits. She then travels with him through the mansion while giving him (and by extension, the player) advice and helpful hints. At the end of the game, she stays behind in the mansion with the other friendly ghosts and guides Zeke in pursuing his dream of being a writer. Disney Parks Attractions The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland & Walt Disney World) Madame Leota appears in the Seance Room. She conducts an otherworldly séance in an attempt to summon spirits and assist them in materializing. Using a spell book (which has the spell from [[Blackbeard's Ghost|''Blackbeard's Ghost]] written on its open page) she repeats the following incantation over and over: Musical instruments make noise, furniture levitates and one by one ghost start to physically materialize. When guests enter the Ballroom all of the ghosts in the mansion are finally revealed. In 2002, Madame Leota got a tombstone in the cemetery outside The Haunted Mansion in Walt Disney World. Her epitaph reads: "Dear sweet Leota, beloved by all. In regions beyond now, but having a ball." Madame Leota's face appears on the front of the tombstone and it periodically opens and shifts its eyes. Haunted Mansion Holiday (Disneyland) Madame Leota recites her own take on a Christmas classic with her "Thirteen Days of Christmas" incantations. Her seance room is filled with tarot cards featuring numerous characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas and in recent years, her crystal ball takes on the appearance of a floating ornament. Phantom Manor (Disneyland Paris) Madame Leota's part in the attraction is similar to her role in the classic Haunted Mansions, but her incantation is more focused on inviting the spirits to Melanie Ravenswood's wedding party. ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Madame Leota makes a cameo in ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. She appears on G2-9T's luggage scanner in the queue, alongside several other Disney and Star Wars characters, apparently being smuggled onto a flight by a Star Tours passenger. Shops Memento Mori (Walt Disney World) Memento Mori is Madame Leota's former abode and she stops by for a visit from time to time. Many of her belongings can be found in the shop. When Madame Leota is present guests can hear her humming a tune or they can catch a glimpse of her face in a mirror. Gallery Madame Leota Snow Disc - The Haunted Mansion.jpg The Haunted Mansion Poster - The Clairvoyant.jpg|Promotional poster of Leota for the 2003 film haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg|Jennifer Tilly as Madame Leota in the 2003 film. haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-4663.jpg haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-5298.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-5334.jpg haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg|"Look, I don't make the rules, okay? I just work here." Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-8203.jpg haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-8304.jpg|"With what?" haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-8321.jpg haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-8362.jpg|"Okay...I'll wait right here." haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-9613.jpg|"Mom! Madame Leota won't shut up!" Ponyhead meets Leota.jpg|Leota with Pony Head in a Disney XD spot. Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Leota Electrocute.jpg|Suzy Joachim as Madame Leota in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Robin's Choice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Memento Mori.jpg EpicMickeyLeota.jpg|Madame Leota in Epic Mickey. Char 58928 thumb.jpg|Leota as she appears in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. EmojiBlitzLeota.png|Madame Leota's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Wdi haunted mansion muppet doombuggy 3.jpg|Madame Leota with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. Madame Leota Haunted Mansion Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Leota Tsum Tsum doll Haunted Mansion Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Memento Mori (Walt Disney World) - Madame Leota Portrait.jpg|Madame Leota (before she got into the crystal ball) portrait. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Theme park characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Magic Users Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Gypsies Category:Witches Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney Kingdoms characters Category:Spirits Category:Heroines Category:The Haunted Mansion characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Psychics Category:Elderly characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Immortal Category:Overtakers Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects